Eloped
by Harry50
Summary: A short one-shot about Harry after the Yule Ball


**Insert Standard Disclaimer here.**

This is the first of several stories I have in stock, all revolving around the Yule Ball. I hope you enjoy them.

 **Eloped**

Harry woke up, feeling quite drowsy. He didn't recognize his environment, and that caused him some panic. He then groped for his eyeglasses, finding them on the night stand, near the telephone. Leaning to see better what he had only touched, he also felt something hard under his pillow, finding it was his wand. This made him more relaxed. Looking around, he recognized the place as a hotel room. The telephone on his night-stand and the digital alarm clock on the other side, along with the television set on the opposite wall were a clear giveaway.

He then heard some noises, evidently coming from the adjacent bathroom and then a female voice humming softly. He couldn't really recognize the voice. Come to think of it, he'd never heard any girl humming, none of the girls he knew. He relaxed some more. Having his wand under the pillow along with that carefree humming indicated that he was probably not the victim of some new evil plot, although he couldn't remember how he ever reached that clearly muggle hotel room.

The bedside clock showed half past ten and the light penetrating around the window curtains indicated it was probably late morning. He then noticed that he was wearing nothing. He also felt that the bed was still warm at the other side. It bewildered him. The image he was getting in his mind, of sleeping naked at the side of a girl, seemed too unreal to believe, yet he couldn't find a different explanation.

The door to the bathroom opened, pouring a lot of light in. He saw a female silhouette coming in and standing at the door, looking in his direction. Whoever this was, she didn't seem to wear more than him, although he could see very little. He could certainly not see enough of her face to identify her, and even her hair stood out only as a luminous halo.

"Slept well, dear husband of mine?" he heard her ask. The voice sounded familiar, yet he couldn't place it. This wasn't Hermione nor Ginny, nor any Gryffindor girl he knew.

"Quite, thank you. Why do you call me your husband, though?"

The girl giggled. "Not even a day since our wedding and you already forgot? Naughty boy!" Harry was relieved that she wasn't mad at him.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember much of what happened lately. My last clear memory is of the announcement of the Yule Ball."

He couldn't see her face but he was sure she frowned. "That's weird. You were quite lively yesterday, chatting with my parents and with your guardian. Could it be the hangover potion?"

Harry only paid attention to a part of it. "My guardian? Who was it?"

"Oh, Lord Black was quite pleased to serve as your best man. Of course, he used another name, not to be found. I'm sure he's going to tease us mercilessly next time we meet, but he was so proud at the wedding!"

"Sirius? He was there?"

"Of course he was! Did you expect him to miss your wedding?"

"No, but..." Harry felt so confused! And to boot, he could still not recognize the girl... his wife... according to what she said. "Can you turn on the lights, please?"

She giggled. "Don't tell me that you've also forgotten how to use muggle lighting. You taught me that yourself last night."

Harry turned aside and noticed the light switches near the night table. He pressed one. It turned on the wall light, just behind the television set, keeping the girl unlighted. He pressed another. This one lit the reading lamp above his head, shedding some light on the room as well. He tried not to gaze at the naked female body that stood way too close to him. Instead, he moved his eyes to her face.

"Greengrass?" He was even more surprised than he sounded.

She giggled, something that he would have never believed of the Slytherin 'Ice Queen.' "I'd say I'm Potter now, not Greengrass. I suppose we can resort to using first names, after last night. Don't you agree, Harry?"

He could no longer keep his eyes away from her enticing body, and the blanket could no longer hide his body's reaction to the view. Daphne smirked. "I can see there's a not-so-small problem that I'd be glad to help you tackle."

She came to her side of the bed and slipped under the blanket. A moment later, he felt her hand grab his erection. Harry was a bit in panic, not quite sure what to do and how to act.

"I'm still aroused from what we did before falling asleep. You can plunge right in," he heard her say. He felt her re-position herself, spreading her legs for him, and she then helped him to the right position between her thighs. He could no longer think as his instincts took over.

Some time later, still hugging the beautiful girl and being hugged by her, his mind kicked back in gear. He didn't remember how he got married to her, but he was surely enjoying this. "Can you do anything about the memory loss?" he asked her.

Daphne didn't reply immediately. She was still pressing her body to his, making Harry very aware of her firm breasts, her flat tummy, and the opening between her legs, that was now dripping some of his cum. "I think you should drink a lot of water and let it pass as needed. Then, after you eat breakfast... well, probably lunch, by now... it should all return to you. If not, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will know how to handle this."

"Where are we, actually?" he asked.

"I don't really remember the name of this town. We're in Scotland, in a town where they allow marriages at fourteen. After our wedding, my parents and Sirius escorted us here, checked us in and urged us to 'consummate our marriage,' before they left. We have a portkey to return to school before dinner, and they left us all the documents to make the school give us our own apartment."

"And how was it, once we were left alone?"

She blushed. "It was a bit awkward, until we did it the first time. The other times were wonderful, like this last one. You do like it, don't you?"

Harry hugged her closer. "I think I'm starting to like you, and not only this."

She enjoyed the hug for a bit longer. "I suggest you go to the loo now. Make sure to drink as much as you can. We need to go for lunch soon enough, and we may both benefit from a shower. Want to shower together?"

Harry turned red at once. He gulped hard. "That... can be nice..." he managed to say.

She also blushed. "It would be my first time as well. I was a virgin when we married."

This made Harry turn redder. He moved the blanket aside and stood up, no longer minding his nudity. He did notice some red spots on the bed sheet. "I didn't hurt you, I hope..."

She smiled reassuringly. "You were as tender as can be. It only hurt for a moment, not much worse than a pin-prick and much less than I heard other girls tell."

He smiled back and moved to the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later, feeling relieved, still holding a glass of water. Daphne had already removed the blanket, exposing her naked body for him. He enjoyed the view, but noticed some more red spots. "Shouldn't we remove those stains before we leave?"

Daphne smiled. "They know we're newly wed and quite young. They expect to find such stains. It may turn suspect if they find none."

"Oh, I see." He gulped the water in his glass, looking quite pensive.

"Would you like a shower or a bath?" she asked.

"A shower should do. I may forget myself if I stay in the bathtub with you."

"A very good answer," she teased him. She got out of bed and moved enticingly towards the bathroom. "I'll set the water. Come as soon as I call you."

He smiled. "Yes, dear."

Almost an hour later, they were finally clothed, both wearing jeans and T-shirts, along with some sweaters. The hotel offered a nice lunch at the dining hall and they felt no need to face the snow and the wind outside. Harry was already getting a few glimpses into the memories of the past few weeks, yet they were far from forming a coherent picture. He saw himself training to dance with Hermione and then with Daphne. He saw himself buying some presents. He saw himself dancing at the ball, holding Daphne, but also Hermione, Fleur, Ginny and Luna, among others. It still was no explanation for his current situation.

They were mostly silent during lunch. Both felt quite hungry, and Daphne seemed to sense his mood and let him eat in peace. She still took his hand and caressed it, occasionally, making Harry wonder how the 'Ice Queen' turned to be such a warm person.

Harry checked at the reception, not sure when they needed to vacate the room. "You've ordered late check-out, which means you can stay at most until seven in the evening. Your parents said you needed to catch the train at five-thirty, if I remember correctly," the reception clerk said.

"Thank you. We've almost forgot about the train," Harry replied.

Back in their room, Daphne seemed eager to rid them both of their clothes, while Harry was concentrating more on the memories that seemed to be returning en masse. He still wouldn't deny her some more of the activity they had enjoyed so much earlier. Once sated, for a while, he posed the question. "I think that most of my memories are back, but they seem to be in a jumble, as each piece is disconnected from the others, not making a logical sequence of events. Can you tell me what happened?"

She sighed, not quite happy to tell, but knowing she had no better choice. "Well, you know I've been quite unfriendly since first year, gaining myself the unwelcome title of 'The Ice Queen,' not that anybody dared say it in my face. I haven't told anybody what caused this. You see, just before first year, Dad called me to his study and put a parchment on the desk. 'This, darling, is your betrothal contract. We've tried to make sure to find you somebody of good standing and respectable ancestry, one we're quite sure you'd be happy with.' I didn't want to listen. I was so appalled by the idea of them taking my right to choose, that I just stormed out of the room, never giving him a chance to tell me the whole story."

"I can understand that. I don't think I would have acted any better," Harry agreed.

"Well, every time he tried to speak with me about this, I just closed my ears or moved to another room. I kept doing this even last summer. Then, when the Triwizard Tournament was announced and the champions chosen, Dad wrote me a letter. 'Try and help Potter as much as you can. He's your betrothed!' You may imagine how I felt about it. This time, Dad wouldn't accept my rebellion. He visited me at school and made me read that contract. Once I read it, I was actually relieved."

"Why? Did it make me look more attractive to you?"

She shook her head. "No. It made the contract more acceptable. You see, it didn't force us to marry and had no real penalty if we decided to marry others. It was only meant to make us get to know each other and spend some time together, hoping we would find interest in each other. I thought it was a reasonable request. Had things gone differently, we would have probably known each other from early childhood, making the contract quite unnecessary. Your parents only insisted on the contract fearing the worst, and they were proven right."

Harry nodded understandingly. Daphne continued.

"I was unable to act before the first task. I only prayed in my heart that you'd survive it. Then, the Yule Ball was announced, giving me a way to act. I talked with Granger first, knowing she was very close to you. She assured me that she had already accepted a date and she didn't mind helping me with you. She started teaching you how to dance, and, as agreed, let me teach you both after you mastered the basics. You were so grateful, that you asked me to be your date for the ball, as I hoped all along."

"I remember being quite unsure of myself. I wondered if you would hex me for assuming I was anywhere near your level. You didn't make it easy on boys to come near you."

She shrugged. "I was saving myself for you, even before I knew it was you. It took me some time to overcome the prejudices sowed by Snape and Malfoy and see you as you really are."

Harry smirked. "Now you can really see the naked truth, just as I can."

Daphne glowered at him before giggling happily. "Well, once we set our date, we seemed to be falling for each other quite quickly. I barely refrained from offering myself to you before the ball. Then, during the ball, we decided to elope. I told you that my parents would gladly accept this, and it went on that way. We flood to my parents' home after the ball, slept there the remainder of the night, each in a different room, and then portkeyed here, where we had a wedding ceremony in the town-hall, and then a festive dinner. You drank much more than you should, mainly because of Sirius, so I made sure to give you the hangover potion, just before we fell asleep, after..."

"It looks like I fail to sate you, as you keep wanting repeats," Harry said, smiling at her.

"Oh you!" she hit him with a pillow and then they started hugging and kissing again, soon turning it into another session of love making.

By four thirty, both teens showered again, got well dressed, accounting for the cold weather outside, packed the few remaining clothes in their two small backpacks and left the room just in time to check out and walk to the train station, to catch the five-thirty train.

They never boarded the train, nor reached the platform. The station only had a small waiting room with a single toilet room, a bit hidden from those waiting. They both entered the toilet room and used the portkey, landing near the Hogwarts gates.

Harry took her hand in his. "Are you ready, Lady Potter?"

She smiled back, a bit nervous. "As ready as I can be, Lord Potter. Let's go and face the school."

And so they did.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
